Silver Skies
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: Part of the 'Silver' set written for Valentine's 2002. Koushirou's looking for an appropriate gift for Miyako-and White Day is tomorrow! Taichi offers to lend a hand, but will the brunette be doing more harm than good? A Kouyako story.


Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. It's late and I'm tired, insert disclaimer here please.   
  
**Silver Skies  
_by Shimegami-chan  
_ http://www.shimegami.com/ichijouji  
**  
Theme: Kouyako, and mentionings of various couples of all types. (Kensuke, Takari, Jyoumi, Taito...) A Valentine's mini-series of stories in the same setting. I'm just asking for trouble by writing this late at night, but I'm waiting up for some reviews on _Tomodachi_...ugh, so tired...*yawn*  
  
  
Um, people unfamiliar with Japanese romance traditions should read the author's notes here:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=585509  
  


------------------------------------- 

  
  
  
The life of Izumi Koushirou was a happy one indeed.   
  
The past month had been a momentous one for Koushirou, despite the lack of any scholarships, awards, or comepetitions. No, Koushirou had won a much more important prize than that.   
  
He had found himself a girlfriend.   
  
Twenty-eight days previous, on Valentine's Day, Inoue Miyako had presented Koushirou with a homemade _honmei-choco_. They had followed by going to the formal dance together the next night, and had dated steadily in the three weeks after.   
  
It was thus that Koushirou found himself shopping with Yagami Taichi on March 13, an experience he didn't care to repeat. Taichi--despite his lack of experience on the subject, having been openly homosexual for quite a while--had proclaimed himself proficient in the art of buying girls gifts. Initial misgivings about Taichi's expertise had troubled Koushirou, but Taichi's enthusiasm (and lack of availability on the part of Mimi or Sora, who had personal experience, being female and all) had broken Koushirou's resolve.   
  
And so the two wandered from store to store; Taichi bouncing, Koushirou pretending he didn't know the wild-haired brunette. Tai pressed his face against the glass of a window. "Hey Koush, I say you get her lingerie. Girls _love_ lingerie."   
  
Koushirou blushed. "I don't think that's appropriate at this point in our relationship."   
  
"No? Well, she could hold onto it until later...stop glaring! Um...what about getting her some, uh, candles? White ones! Yeah, girls _love_ candles."   
  
"Maybe a book?"   
  
Taichi stared, shaking his had sadly. "No, no, no, no, no. _Boring!_ Now, if this were Yama and me, I'd get him silk boxers. And hey, maybe candles too! Yama _loves_ those. I could--I mean, _you_ could get vanilla ones. They're aphrodesiacs, ya know."   
  
Koushirou's patience had already worn very, very thin. "No, Taichi-kun. Absolutely not."   
  
"Clothes! Girls _love_ clothes--"   
  
The Bearer of Knowledge sighed in agony.   
  


*~s~*~i~*~l~*~v~*~e~*~r~*   
  


As the sun began to set in the Odaiba skies, Koushirou and his laptop had seated themselves outside a small café. Taichi's quest had lost interest after the redhead had turned down every one of the brunette's suggestions of 'what girls love.'   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
Kido Jyou seated himself next to Koushirou, watching the screen of Koushirou's Pineapple. "...online shopping?"   
  
"For White Day."   
  
"It's a little late." Jyou admonished.   
  
Koushirou smiled weakly. "I know. I just...can't think of anything to give her."   
  
Jyou tapped his fingers on the table. "You should have asked for help."   
  
"I did."   
  
"Oh." Jyou looked deflated. "Taichi, I'll bet."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
The Keeper of Faith smiled. "I let him help me pick out something for Mimi last year...well, at least I _tried._"   
  
"And what did you get her?"   
  
"Candles." The look on Jyou's face was bashful. "Chocolate, and vanilla candles."   
  
"The chocolate must have been your idea."   
  
"Sora's, actually." Jyou smiled and got to his feet. "Maybe I can offer you some help?"   
  
"Thanks, Jyou." Koushirou closed the laptop. "I'd appreciate it. I wanted something...unique. Something feminine, but still Miyako. Something special."   
  
"I think I know just where to look."   
  


*~s*~k*~y*~   
  


Miyako's reaction to White Day was one of partial reluctance. She had faith that Koushirou would get her a gift, for certain--it was natural, since they _had_ being dating steadily, and she had given him _honmei-choco_ on Valentine's Day.   
  
Miyako's concern was the face that, as their one-month anniversary, Koushirou had gotten her something...romantic. She loved the boy for who he was, but a new sound card decorated with a white bow wasn't what she had in mind from her first real boyfriend. Rumor had reached Miyako, through Daisuke, that Koushirou had been taken shopping by Taichi. "Expect candles, or lingerie, if Taichi has a hand in it," Sora had warned.   
  
In mid-worry, Koushirou himself made his appearance. "Hey there."   
  
"Hi, yourself," she answered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Brought you something." He smiled, handing her a white square box. It was fairly small and had the logo of an American candle-making company stamped in gold on one side.   
  
Miyako smiled faintly. "Thank you." She removed the lid, and found not one, but two gifts inside. The first was a white chocolate heart--homemade, with her name written in icing.   
  
Second was another, smaller box, also white and velvety to the touch. Inside she found a silver pendant on a chain, in the shape of two circles of difference sizes, joined together. The Crest of Knowledge. "Oh, Koushirou...it's beautiful..."   
  
He smiled shyly. "Jyou has a friend who makes jewelry, and he pulled a few strings to help me out."   
  
"Jyou...? I thought you and Taichi--"   
  
Koushirou withdrew two vanilla tealights from his pocket. "Taichi's contribution."   
  
Miyako laughed. "Some things never change."   
  
She allowed Koushirou to clasp the necklace around her slender neck, letting it settle at the hollow of her throat. "Thank you so much, 'Shirou-chan."   
  
They embraced and exchanged a long, slow kiss, Koushirou running gentle fingers through Miyako's long hair. Yes, it had definitely been a memorable month for Koushirou, and what looked to be the start of a long and fulfilling relationship...for both of them. Koushirou held his girlfriend close, thanking all the gods there had ever been for the miracle that had been brought into his life. "I love you so much, Miya-chan."   
  
"I love you too, Koushirou."   
  
And as they embraced for a small eternity, Koushirou Izumi was the happiest man alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
~owari  
  
Shi: Oh me oh my...fluffy...mindless...sap! Dear God!   
  
  
  
_**For the Takari prequel to this story, please see **_Silver Lights._ Read it, and I'll love you forever.   
  
__**If yaoi's more your style, track down the Kensuke prequel, **_Silver Hearts._ Both of them are much better written than this one. Sorry about that; I forgot to include the plot until the last paragraph, and by then it was too late. ^^;; _


End file.
